Camp Mary Jane
by Myranda
Summary: Well Mary Jane is for Marajuana I can tell ya that right now. Theres alot of gender confusion in the story which is funny and there's us making fun of celebrities and the's alot of musical scenes read and review and cuss me oufor all I care it's a good st


*~Chapter One~*  
  
Shock and way too much awe.  
  
~I wouldn't have a probem with insane people if they weren't so crazy!~  
  
-My mom  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Weeee!" Roxy squeeled."We're going to Summer Camp!" Roxy was a   
  
fairly tall girl with long white blonde hair and big deep blue eyes.  
  
"Oh Yeah! Major Funnage!" said Rain. Rain was a little bit   
  
shorter than Roxy with red hair and brown-green eyes and rosey lips.  
  
"Why must I spend my summer with such foolish mortals?" Selena   
  
muttered trying to listen to her Yu-Gi-Oh!cd. Selena had long black hair   
  
and dark purple eyes she would be a very pretty girl if she would smile   
  
for once!  
  
Despite Selena, Rain and Roxy began to do a spontaneous head bob   
  
like Chris Kattan and Will Ferell in A Night at the Roxbury. *music   
  
begins playing out of no where   
  
*wawawawwowooooowawawawawooooowawooooooooo! *music repeats as Rain and   
  
Roxy do headbob* A genderless creature sitting in front of Rain named   
  
Peggy snatched Rain's backpack up from beside her and looked in it and   
  
got out a book entitled "The Stallion That Only Peed on Fridays" he took   
  
a peice of what appeared to be black string with beads attached to the   
  
end. The object (according to Books A Million) was called a book thong   
  
(which is similar to a book mark). Rain looked startled for a moment she   
  
yelled at the bus driver who's name was Mrs.Bailey "Mrs. Bailey, Peggy   
  
stole my thong!" Everyone gasped and looked in their backpacks to see if   
  
Peggy had stolen they're thong.  
  
"Oh No! Mrs.Bailey!" Roxy yelled. "Peggy stole my thong too!" A   
  
few more people complained about Peggy stealing they're thongs and then   
  
someone yelled   
  
"All our thongs are gone!" Everyone began yelling about Peggy   
  
stealing there thongs.   
  
"Okay children, now remember Peggy is different from all of you   
  
but we have to remember he also has feelings too and we need to respect   
  
his gender, I mean.. uh, feelings so we can all get along and respect one   
  
another." said a girly Mrs. Bailey.  
  
"How can you respect someone who stole your thong!" sobbed Roxy.   
"Oh I know it's hard Roxy but Peggy's going to give everyone back they're   
  
thongs. Aren't you Peggy?" Mrs. Bailey smiled at Peggy.  
  
Peggy stood up and danced across the aisles of the bus giving   
  
everyone back their thongs. Peggy sang "My gift is my thong" poeple   
  
scowled as they sprayed Lysol on their thongs (you would to if you knew   
  
where Peggy puts things) When Peggy was done he sat back down beside his   
  
best buddy Yugi and he and Yugi began to paint their nails. Yugi paints   
  
his Firecracker Red ofcourse, and Peggy painted his Tickle Me Pink to   
  
match is thong. Everyone in the bus began coughing over the nail polish   
  
fumes. "Someone open a window!" Selena yelled.  
  
"Oh it's okay we'll get some perfume to drowned out the smell."   
  
Peggy and Yugi said fanning they're nails. Peggy sprayed so much perfume   
  
it made everyone cough more.  
"Peggy that smells like old lady perfume!" Rain yelled gasping   
  
for air.  
  
"Oh no Yugi someones been messin' with our goodies girlfriend"   
  
Peggy did a wierd prepish hand thing and put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Mrs. Bailey we're choking back here pull over quick!" screached   
  
Roxy.  
"No need were already here!" squeeled a ditsy Mrs. Bailey.  
  
People grabbed their luggage and people were nearly getting trampled in   
  
the rush to get off the smelly bus.  
  
When everyone was off they were standing infront of a sign that   
  
said "Camp Mary Jane" (interesting name) under the sign was a small   
  
opening wich appeared to be some sort of trail.Mrs. Bailey hopped of the   
  
bus," Okay kids I'm gonna leave you here with two of your camp   
  
counselors. Please welcome Finney and Zoe. A girl and a boy came out from   
  
behind a bush both wearing grey jumpsuits made out of sweatpant material.   
  
Finney(the boy) had a big letter "F" on his jumsuit. And Zoey had a   
  
letter "Z" on hers.   
  
"Hi we're Finney and Zoey!" they shouted in delight."And were   
  
soul soul sistas!" they both shook their hips. *music begins playing* Hey   
  
sista soul sista...* Finney unzipped his jumsuit to reveal he was wearing   
  
lacy lingere he also put on a blonde curly wig. At the same time Zoe   
  
unzipped hers and she was wearing a tux underneath and she put on a top   
  
hat.  
  
"Oh no Finney we mixed up our outfits again" Zoey said in worry   
  
as they danced to the music. But Finney wasn't paying any attention   
  
because Peggy and Yugi were throwing dollars at him. He stuck the money   
  
in his bra exiting Peggy and Yugi even more. Finney began to booty dance   
  
and Yugi fainted. When the song stopped they put their jumpsuits back on   
  
and told everyone to follow them down the trail. Peggy had to carry Yugi   
  
in a papoose but Yugi only wieghs 45lbs so it wasn't that hard. When they   
  
reached the actual camp they saw one of the most trecherous creatures   
  
imaginable thing they ever saw.DUN DUN DUN. It was a .... 


End file.
